1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a repairing method for an endoscope and an endoscope infrared heating system which perform adhesion repair or coat repair of an integument or a channel tube of an endoscope which is used in, e.g., a medical field.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a medical endoscope has an insertion section in which an inflectional portion which is bent as a result of manipulation by an operator is provided at an end portion of a flexible tube. A hard end portion having an objective optical system is arranged at an end portion of the inflectional portion of the insertion section. This objective optical system is optically connected with an image guide extending to a base end portion side of the insertion section through the inside of the inflectional portion. Therefore, when the inflectional portion is bent in a state that the insertion section is being inserted to a desired position in a body cavity, an image of a desired part in the body can be obtained by using the objective optical system.
The obtained image data is taken into an ocular portion by using the image guide. Treatment of a diseased part is performed by inserting an appropriate treatment instrument into a channel of the insertion section while confirming the diseased part based on this image data.
After inspection or treatment using such an endoscope, cleansing, sterilization and disinfection of the endoscope or its attachments must be performed in order to avoid infectious diseases. After such processing, the endoscope is reused.